


. . . And watch him dance

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Person B dancing around their home, headphones in, eyes closed, singing as loudly as they please to their favorite song while person A stands in the doorway watching their oblivious partner with a loving smile on their face.





	. . . And watch him dance

He hadn’t regretted selling everything he owned when searching for a “cure” especially now; watching Tony’s “dad-dance”. Headphones in, groove on, topless and unaware; this was Tony’s jam. Stephen was enjoying the view; comically and aesthetically pleasing, he couldn’t help but smile. 

He wondered what Tony would be in to; he looked like a classic rock kind of guy (Stephen’s kind of guy). 

If he got closer, he’d be able to hear - he was sure, but felt sure Tony would make him dance with him, and he was content to just watch. 

Even now, he didn’t regret giving up music.


End file.
